Cases
by specialocationfnafyeah
Summary: It took longer than Kiku thought it would


p style="text-align: left;"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Cases/strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Prologue: /spandel style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Jaded/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Unanswered questions, clues going nowhere./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"It was all normal, it was all too common in his line of work. After years of working in the field, he knew very well how these sort of things go./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Most cases were not all that interesting nothing he hadn't seen before, a lot of them went nowhere, some were solved in a matter of hours. Some took years to be solved, at this point, he was quite jaded./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Now in days, he worked solo, and separately. 2 years ago, it had been a different story as, he had been working with 2 other people, friends. Both of which were gone now. In his empty office, on a slow Thursday, he sat at his desk watching the hours ticked by, his fingers tapping his brown desk. There were two other desks in the main office, formerly belonging to his colleagues which were now both empty as I said, he'd been the only one working here these past 2 years. On the chipped red door, there were painted in bold white letters: L.F.K Private investigators, their combined abbreviated names. Though they were no longer there, Mr. Honda had yet to change the sign on the door, he didn't really think he would be anytime soon. It had become somewhat of a memorial, a commemoration of those early days which were no longer./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"He sat there thinking, what it would feel like to lose this place after so long. And recently that was becoming more and more of a reality as he struggled to keep things running around here. Like a one man band, he was the only one left on the entire staff. But honestly, what would he do then? He didn't have any other qualifications, it's possible he could go and start over in a new company. New faces, new work, new office and cases to solve. But alas he knew he could no bear to start over, there were too many memories here./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"The cracked red door creaked open and the bell on the door chimed, a young schoolgirl clad in a plaid skirt, brown pigtails, and dark skin. "Excuse me, Mr. Honda?" she asked curiously. Mr. Honda had nodded. "I need your help," she said, Mr. Honda looked at her skeptically. "To find someone" he nodded his fingers tapped a habit he'd picked up over the years./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""My friend has been missing for 5 weeks, gone nothing, nobody knows where she is" the girl explained nervously, her voice was choked up and her eyes were glassy. "I-I I can pay you," she said pulling out an item from her school satchel. She fished through her pocket and presenting a few hundred dollar bills./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Accepting the money, he numbly thumbed through the file. It appeared to be a missing person case, something he saw often. "What's your name?" Mr. Honda asked, "I'm Victoria, sir" she answered. 'This shouldn't take too long' he assured himself./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Mr. Honda had been wrong, it took much longer than he thought it would./span/p 


End file.
